marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Abe Brown
|affiliation = |status = Alive |movie = Spider-Man: Homecoming |comic = Spider-Man: Far From Home Prelude |actor = Abraham Attah}} Abraham "Abe" Brown is an alumnus at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, and a former member of the decathlon team of the school. Biography Decathlon Team !" "Flash is wrong!|Flash Thompson and Abe Brown|Spider-Man: Homecoming}}Brown was a member of the academic decathlon team at Midtown School of Science and Technology. As such, he joined a rehearsal session shortly before the final nationals. During this session, Brown was surprised that Peter Parker would not join him and called out Flash Thompson's obvious lie of having a date with Black Widow to mock Parker, only to be told by Roger Harrington to stop messing with his bell. Later, as they were on the verge of departing to Washington, D.C., he was glad to see Parker returning. During the trip, Brown took part to some training and corrected Thompson when he made a mistake. The night before the nationals, Brown went to the swimming pool with his friends. Later, despite Parker's absence, the team won the nationals and they were taken by Harrington to the Washington Monument. However, there was a problem in the elevator due to Ned Leeds unknowingly carrying a Chitauri Energy Core. Brown was rescued before the cabin could fall, and thanks to Spider-Man, everybody was able to return home unharmed. Brown was interviewed about the event and told that everybody was screaming due to danger. Days later, Brown attended the homecoming party, dancing with his friends Leeds, Michelle Jones, Charles Murphy and Cindy Moon.Spider-Man: Homecoming Snap In 2018, Brown was one of the survivors of the Snap, and had graduated Midtown School of Science and Technology by 2024.Spider-Man: Far From Home Personality Like most members of the decathlon team of the Midtown School of Science and Technology, Abe Brown is a hard-working and intelligent student. Unlike Flash Thompson, Brown seems to be good friends with Peter Parker, lamenting his absence when Parker initially declined to join them for the final nationals due his duties as Spider-Man and defended him when Flash mocked Parker after being asked to fill his place. When Parker opted to rejoin them, Brown was seen to be glad with his return. Relationships Allies *Midtown School of Science and Technology **Monica Warren - Teacher **Roger Harrington - Teacher **Liz Toomes - Former Classmate and Decathlon Leader **Peter Parker - Classmate **Ned Leeds - Classmate **Michelle Jones - Classmate and Decathlon Leader **Flash Thompson - Classmate **Cindy Moon - Classmate **Charles Murphy - Classmate **Sally Avril - Classmate **Betty Brant - Classmate **Tiny McKeever - Classmate **Seymour O'Reilly - Classmate **Jason Ionello - Classmate Trivia *In the comics, Abe Brown is a member of the Sons of the Tiger, a group of martial artists, and a vigilante under the codename of Black Tiger. He is also the brother of Hobie Brown, a former enemy of Spider-Man. *Abraham Attah shares the same first name with his character. References External Links * * Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students